Liberty City (III, A
Liberty City ist der fiktionale Handlungsort aus den Videospielen Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto Advance und Grand Theft Auto IV. Er liegt an der Ostküste Amerikas und erinnert an New York City, vor allem die GTA IV-Version zeigt besonders deutliche visuelle Parallelen auf. Geschichte thumb|LCS-Karte left|thumb|Machen Sie Urlaub in Liberty City - das sagt dieses Werbeplakat aus [[Vice City (die Szene spielt übrigens in Chinatown und Claude Speed fährt ein Moonbeam (l.)]] Der Liberty Tree sagt in seiner Oktober-Ausgabe von 1998, dass Liberty sein 200-jähriges Jubiläum feiern würde, also wurde die Stadt 1798 gegründet, wenn man von 1998 200 abzieht. Über die weitere Geschichte von Liberty City ist so gut wie kein Wort in der Serie gefallen. Und eine wohl unverwertbare Info gibt es auf Chatterbox FM zu höhren, wo Lazlow sagt, dass Liberty eine Kirche, eine Viehweide und drei Häuser war, als das Telefon erfunden wurde (1870 wurden erste Versuche angefangen). Wappen Ein Wappen ist in der offiziellen Spielanleitung auf Seite 19 (PC-Version) zu finden. Es ist ein Kreis, in dem drei verschiedene Farben zu finden sind: Schwarz, blau und orange. Das eigentliche Wappen ist in vier Teile unterteilt. Der erste, orange Teil zeigt eine MP oder ein Schiff. Man kann nicht genau sagen, was es ist. Auf im zweiten Teil - dem blauen - findet sich so ein Objekt wieder. Unter diesem Symbol befindet sich eine Fabrik, Stadt oder Festung auf einem Felsen oder Berg, der im Wasser liegt, naheliegend, dass es eine Insel sein soll. Außerdem steht drauf: Siglvm-Civitatig-Doraci (sigilum = Siegel, civitatum = Bürgerrecht, doraci = ?) Stadtgliederung right|thumb|Detaillierte Skizze während der Entwicklungsphase Liberty City ist in drei Stadtbezirke eingeteilt: Portland, Staunton Island und Shoreside Vale. Während es in GTA III noch so aussieht, als wären diese Distrikte mit je einer Insel identisch, scheint Shoreside Vale in GTA:LCS im Norden einen nicht weiter zu definierenden "Anschluss" ans Festland zu besitzen. Darauf deutet auch die - allerdings geschlossene - Abfahrt ("Upstate") im Tunnel unter dem Observatorium hin. Die Distrikte sind wiederum in Stadtteile unterteilt. Portland :Siehe Hauptartikel: Portland [[Bild:Portland.png|thumbnail|left|'Portland' 3D Skizze]] Portland befindet sich im Osten von Liberty City und spielt auf den von hoher Kriminalität geprägten realen Stadtteil Bronx (NYC) an. Es ist der industrielle Bezirk und nahezu überall von Gangs besetzt. Portland ist in 12 Bezirke unterteilt, wobei man sich beim Portland Beach, Harbor und Rock streiten kann; dies sind keine wirklichen Stadtteile. Portlands Stadtteile lauten wie folgt: Atlantic Quays, Callahan Point, Chinatown, Harwood, Hepburn Heights, Portland Beach, Portland Harbor, Portland Rock, Portland View, Rotlichtbezirk (auch Rotlichtviertel in GTA: LCS), Saint Mark's und Trenton. Staunton Island [[Bild:StauntonIsland.png|thumbnail|right|'Stauntan Island' 3D Skizze]] :Siehe Hauptartikel: Staunton Island Staunton Island ist das Hauptgeschäftsviertel und an den realen Stadtteil Manhattan von New York City angelehnt. Während die Sonne am Himmel steht, laufen auf den Straßen Geschäftsmänner herum, aber in der Nacht verändert sich das Erscheinungsbild und die Gangster kommen aus ihren Löchern gekrochen. Staunton Island ist unterteilt wie im Folgenden gelistet: Aspatria, Bedford Point, Belleville Park, Fort Staunton, Liberty Campus, Newport, Rockford und Torrington. Shoreside Vale [[Bild:ShoresideVale.png|thumbnail|left|'Shoreside Vale' 3D Skizze]] :Siehe Hauptartikel: Shoreside Vale Libertys Vorstadt "der Ruhe und Rechtschaffenheit - zumindest auf den ersten Blick". Das Kartell und einige kleinere Straßenbanden kontrollieren mehr oder weniger Shoreside. Zu sehen gibt es den Francis International Airport, einen großen Staudamm sowie zahlreiche Villen in Cedar Grove und im Kontrast dazu spärliche Hochhäuser des sozialen Wohnungsbaus in Wichita Gardens in für die übrigen Bewohner des Küstenvorortes. Politik Es gab in der bekannten GTA-Geschichte zwei Bürgermeister: Roger C. Hole (1992 - 1998) und Miles O'Donovan (1998 - 20??). Hole fungierte sechs Jahre als Bürgermeister der Stadt, bis er 1998 beim Joggen von Toni Cipriani ermordet wurde. Es fanden Neuwahlen statt, an denen auch Donald Love teilnahm. Er verlor allerdings und O'Donovan, der sich ebenfalls als Kandidat meldete, gewann. Wie lange er in seinem Amt blieb, ist unbekannt. Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Nahverkehr :Siehe Hoch- und U-Bahn und Fähre Ansässige Unternehmen :Siehe Firmen, Organisationen und Produkte Staatliche Einrichtungen Liberty besitzt ein Rathaus, das sich in Torrington befindet, direkt neben der Polizei. Desweiteren steht auf dem Liberty Campus das Liberty City Community College, das viele Bereiche anbietet. Drei Polizeireviere, Krankenhäuser und Feuerwachen stehen auf allen drei Inseln, auf jeder jeweils eine der drei Services. Außerdem befindet sich bis 1998 in Fort Staunton ein Museum, das allerdings noch im selben Jahr von der großen U-Bahn-Explosion zerstört wird. Medien Der führende Medienkonzern der Stadt ist Love Media, ansässig in Bedford Point. Er hat mindestens drei bewiesende Radiosender der Stadt: Head Radio (Imaging: "This is Head Radio. A Love Media station..."), Chatterbox FM (Donald Loves Meldungen: "Hello, I'm Donald Love. You're listening to a Love Media station. Enjoy!") und Lips 106 (auf der Website des Senders steht das Logo ganz unten). Double Clef FM und Flashback FM senden zwar aus dem gleichen Funkhaus wie Head Radio, müssen aber nicht zwingend dazugehören, wobei auf lovemedia.tv diese beiden unter Rundfunk auch aufeglistet sind. Lips 106 und Head Radio senden laut GTA-III-Website auch von woanders (von K-Boof aus). Love Media gibt außerdem die führende Zeitung heraus: Den Liberty Tree. Schenkt man der Seite Glauben, darf man sich ansehen, dass die Bitch'n'Dog Food Werke zu Love Media gehören. Bildung und Forschung thumb|Cedar Ridge Observatorium Liberty City besitzt sein Liberty City Community College, das schlechteste College Amerikas, laut Liberty Tree. Desweiteren gibt's ein Observatorium, das Cedar Ridge heißt und auf Shoreside Vale liegt. Sehenswürdigkeiten :Siehe Liberty City Adressen Sport und Kultur Kultur * Opernhaus Zwei Fußballteams spielen in Liberty City: Die Liberty City Cocks und die Liberty City Beavers. Beide haben ihr Heim im Liberty City Memorial Stadium (auch Bush Stadium). Regelmäßige Veranstaltungen Die Medieval Millennium Fair hält jedes Wochenende ihre Messe im Liberty City Park (möglicherweise wird der Belleville Park gemeint oder das Cedar Grove Picknick-Areal). Kategorie:Städte